Chris Run
'''Chris Run '''is a dark mage in the dark guild Vile Sacrifice. He's a comrade of Keis and Erika Harpe and is a Sword Devil Slayer Magic. Along this magic he uses Gravity Magic. Appearance Chris hair is golden blonde and tied back into a ponytail. He has light green eyes and wears tidy made clothes. The Guild Mark is on his collarbone and has a yellow colour. Personality Chris is an arrogant 15 years old teenager who loves to pick up a fight and insults occasionally other people. After getting Erika on her bad side she punished him to sleep on the ground while she and Keis will sleep in a bed. He get's easily annoyed from others and tries to boost his ego with every way possible. His favourite guild is Mermaid Hill with Kagura Mikazuchi being an admiration for him in magic, swordsmanship and looks. Not being able to show himself off to his idol he felt envies and angry. Every time the name Keis comes up he frowns during the conversation and tries to dismiss every other attempt to renew it. Sometimes he can read the mood and behaves himself trying to help or cheer them up. While fighting he acts foolish, ignorant and careless even when there are times he acts calculative. He acts seemingly aggressive and impulsive if the matter The Seven Deadly Sins or Demons come up. Delias and Keis had to reprimand him to calm down again and to think things through. History Magic and Abilities Sword Devil Slayer Magic: Chris is adept in Devil Slaying Magic and makes use of it in utilising Swords. He's able to summon swords of every length and form. Eating swords will let him replenishing his magic. Gravity Magic: Chris manipulates the gravity around him enhancing piercing attacks, movement and stealth involved moves. With throwing a knife he can make it faster or even let it drop faster to the ground if needed. Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Speed Enhanced Magic Power Adept in Swordsmanship Synopsis In X819 Chris travels with Keis, Erika and co to Crocus for three missions. One of them to help infiltrating the Grand Magic Games to investigate an incident that involves Demons. The second one to retrieve information from an informer which Chris was entrusted with and the last one to get into contact with Miriam Lacrim to take her child. Arriving in 'Blue Shoes' Chris meets Delias and gets information regarding the Seven Deadly Sins being a guild with Demons and envelopes along with lacrimas. After departing ways he strolls through the Back Alleys and meets some thugs that are beating up a boy and got a girl as an hostage. Chris decided to pick up a fight and brings down two of them till he drops to the ground unconscious by being hit in the back. When he wakes up he meets Jason who got beaten up and they form a plan to turn over their situation and saving the sister of him. As Chris fred himself and beat the thugs he had to fight their boss and her right hand. Eventually he defeated the boss but Clarisse the right hand was powerful enough to push him back and defeated him with the help of the recovered boss. Keis and Erika appeared then in time to save them resulting in the boss turning into a demon. As they fled they got pursued by the raging demon and he had to distract her with the help of Jason so Keis could defeat her in an arena like place. Getting together after their mission was done he returned to the guild with his comrades along with Jason and his sister along a small child.